Boomer Kuwanger
}} , renamed Boomerang Kuwanger in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, is a Maverick in Mega Man X based on the stag beetle ("kuwagata" in Japanese). He was a Maverick Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit under Sigma, the same unit as his brother Gravity Beetle and X. He has no sense of right and wrong, making decisions based only on logic. When Sigma rebelled, he used deductive reasoning and joined the rebellion. He took control of a tower that would be the symbol of a city, and used it as a fortress. When X reached the top of the tower, Kuwanger saw that X had great potential and thought that he would be fun in a fight. Strategy He can throw his Boomerang Cutter and move so fast that it looks like he's teleporting. If he grabs the player, he will damage them by throwing them into the ceiling. He's almost like a combination between Cut Man and Quick Man. Homing Torpedoes can take care of him, as they lock on to his energy signature, and they can hunt him down even when he vanishes. However, if the player continuously shoots him with the X-Buster, Boomer Kuwanger will not have a chance to hit with his Boomerang Cutter or teleport into the player. Data Mega Man X stats Boomer Kuwanger Nickname: "Space-Time Jumper" (時空の斬鉄鬼, roughly "Cutting Iron Demon of Space-Time") Height: 7.93 ft (242 cm) Weight: 206 lb (94 kg) Attacks: Boomerang Cutter, Dead Lift Maverick Hunter X bio SPACE-TIME JUMPER Comes from the same 17th Battalion as X. Excels in collecting and analyzing combat data with an extremely cool logic. With no sense of justice or evil, joining Sigma's rebellion is a decision he arrived at after analyzing the case rationally. He has taken over the tower that was to be the symbol of the city, and is working to convert it into a base. Boomerang Cutter Fires a sharp boomerang made from a special metal. If it does not hit an enemy, it returns to its owner. If the boomerang passes an item on its way back, it picks up the item and delivers it to its own owner. ---- Stage names *Tower Stage (タワーステージ / 塔のステージ, from Mega Man X credits, Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site, and Compendium of Rockman X. *Fortress Tower (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Boomer Kuwanger's stage: *Dodge Blaster *Hoganmer *Jamminger *Ladder Yadder *Mega Tortoise *Sine Faller *Slide Cannon *Turn Cannon Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Boomerang Kuwanger: If you've made it all the way up here, you must not be an ordinary B-Class Hunter. X: '''Kuwanger... I don't want to fight an old friend like you. '''Boomerang Kuwanger: You don't want to fight? Well, isn't this interesting? You're a Maverick Hunter... And Maverick Hunters are Reploids designed for fighting. X: So I'll have to fight you no matter what, huh? Boomerang Kuwanger: Of course! A chance for a fight this fun doesn't come along every day! Boomerang Kuwanger: So you've made it this far? Looks like Sigma was right about you. You've got potential. X: Potential? What are you talking about? Tell me what you mean! Boomerang Kuwanger: For a B-Class Hunter, you certainly learn quickly from your experiences in battle. X: '''Is that what you mean by potential? I do more than fight! '''Boomerang Kuwanger: No! All you do is fight us. There is nothing else! Boomerang Kuwanger: Hmm... Your mobility and attack power are very impressive. You'd make quite the adversary on the battlefield, Vile. Vile: If you think so, then you must know... You know which Reploid can usher in the future for us... Boomerang Kuwanger: Is this about your rivalry with X? Comparing specs directly, you come out on top, but... Vile: But what!? Do you actually believe X is the one? No way! In-battle voices from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X ''I'll see if your operating's up to spec." ''Let's get this party started." "Over here!" (When Kuwanger teleports) "Watch this!" (When Kuwanger uses his Boomerang Cutter) "This will teach you." (When Kuwanger uses Dead Lift) "So...strong..." (Death quote) Other media Rockman X Boomer Kuwanger is the last of the eight Mavericks that X fights in the Rockman X manga. X was searching for Zero in an aerial vehicle when a giant tower appeared from the ground and wiped out the city around it in one shot, and was charging in preparation for an even greater one. After entering, he finds Boomer Kuwanger at the top of the tower. Kuwanger moves so fast that X can't see him, and his Boomerang Cutter is sharp enough to cut X's armor, damaging his X-Buster. At a disadvantage, X tries to shoot in all directions to hit him, making Kuwanger worried and slow down for a short time when he hit a part of the ceiling. Because of this and some of Kuwanger's speeches, X shot at the ceiling (also destroying Kuwanger's right leg) and discovered that he moved his mind to the tower, allowing him to surpass his limits. His mind was protected by a forcefield that could not be destroyed even by X's charge shot. When the charge of the tower completed, X saw an energy line and attached it to his buster, giving him enough energy to destroy almost half of the tower with one shot, killing Boomer Kuwanger. X's buster became useless after this. Boomer Kuwanger is later revived by his brother Gravity Beetle in the Rockman X3 manga. He now only speaks in katakana and the lower half of his body is replaced by a machine. Gravity Beetle captures X and Zero and he tries to transfer Boomer Kuwanger's program into Zero's body. X fights against them to save Zero, and uses a GravityGravity HoldWell fired by Gravity Beetle into his arm to destroy Boomer Kuwanger. The Gravity Well flies from his arm to the sky and transforms into a giant black hole with an image of Boomer Kuwanger's head inside. Like his previous fight against Boomer Kuwanger, X destroys the black hole by connecting cables of the Big Beetle transport into his buster to fire a powerful charged shot. Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddas, Rockman X Mega Mission, Boomer Kuwanger is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Boomer Kuwanger L". Boomer Kuwanger main colors are now green and blue, with red, black and blue details. He now has a blade on each arms. He was killed by X. Rockman Remix In the manga adaptation from Rockman Remix, Boomer Kuwanger L appears in the beginning being defeat by Zero. Curtiss appears to take his body and leaves before Zero could do anything. Gallery Mmxboomerkuwanger.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger's original design from Mega Man X. X1_boomer_kuwanger2.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger dashing. MMC008.jpg|Boomer Kuwanger L in Mega Mission. Mhx_boomerang_kuwanger_waist.jpg|Bust of Boomerang Kuwanger from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. BoomerKuwangerMHXConcept.jpg|Boomerang Kuwanger's concept art from Maverick Hunter X. Trivia *The word "kuwanger" comes from the word "kuwagata (クワガタ)" which is Japanese for "stag beetle." *He was the only one of the eight Mavericks from Mega Man X that wasn't renamed in the English version, but he was renamed "Boomerang Kuwanger" in the remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Boomer Kuwanger is one of the few Mavericks to have a known brother. The other one is Launch Octopus being the brother of Squid Adler. *Both he and Gravity Beetle represent beetles: Boomer Kuwanger himself as a stag beetle, and Gravity Beetle as a rhinoceros beetle. Category:Metal Mavericks Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Insect Mavericks